


Do My Fingers Count(Request for BethylDixon on AO3)

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pushy Beth, dominate Daryl, request, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for BethylDixon on AO3<br/>Rating: mature or explicit.<br/>Archive warning: none apply<br/>Category: f/m<br/>Fandom's: The Walking Dead<br/>Relationship: Daryl/Beth<br/>Word count: 501-1500 medium</p><p>Beth is back with the group from the hospital now, and is a little changed now that she tries to make a move on him all of a sudden, in which he at first refuses because he feels its wrong but then gives in and we see a more dominate side of Daryl that Beth didn't think she'd provoke :)</p><p>If you would like to make a request feel here to do so here<br/>V<br/>V<br/>http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/post/86822597394/ao3-request-app</p><p>OR</p><p>"Hope you like it bare." He growled and forcefully pushed in.</p><p> He's cock felt to big inside her but she wasn't telling him to stop. He had one hand roughly tangled in her hair and the other on her hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do My Fingers Count(Request for BethylDixon on AO3)

Daryl just saved Beth. Well everyone did but in his head it was just him and her. Daryl would never admit it but he liked her. Her long hair. Soft skin...

He couldnt think about that. Shes too young. Hes a dirty old man, with very bad thoughts.

They made it back to the camp. Rick stood watch so Daryl could rest.

They were in an old house. Enough space for the each person, not on watch, to sleep.

"I'ma sleep in here." Daryl chose a small room that literally just held a bed and a small rug.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you?" Beth asked.

"It's a bit cramped." He said. He didn't want to turn her away but it was a small room.

"I dont mind." She came in the room behind him. "I missed you. Alot." She sat on the full sized bed. He was at the edge, taking his boots off.

"Yeah, you too." He admitted without looking at her.

Beth started lifting her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She revealed a tan sports bra.

"I said I missed you Daryl." She stood and walked in front of him.

He couldn't look at her in the face but he couldn't look down, her breast were in front of his face.

"I-I..."

She knelt down.

"I know what you want." She put her hands on his face.

He jitterred out of her touch, standing tall in front of her on her knees. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She staid on her knees. "Being there, not being with you, drove me insane. I never thought about being away from you." She grabbed his hands and he let her. "But when thought I would never see you again I knew what I missed." She let go of his hands and started unbuttoning his pants.

 "Stop Beth." Daryl said, barely fighting it.

"No." She pulled his pants down.

"I-I cant be gentle. I just cant." She pulled his boxers down next.

"Wow." She was shocked to see what Daryl Dixon was packing. She snapped back to reality. "I never said you had to be gentle." She kissed the tip of his dick.

He wanted to fight her. Stop her. Push her away but her mouth felt like heaven. She started sucking and he couldn't stop her. He grabbed her ponytail and started pushing her mouth deeper around his cock. He was groaning but trying to stay quite so no one else heard.

He hadn't been touched in so long he felt so close. "Get up." He ordered her. She stood and flipped her to the bed. She was on her back. He swiftly went for her pants. He roughly pulled them down along with her panties. He pulled the pant leg and took them off with one hard tug. She lifted her bra off. He took a minute to look at this beautiful naked, young, too young, girl in front of him.

He got on the bed, between her legs. "On my shoulders." He tapped at her thigh. "Now." She put her legs on his shoulders.

She looked nervous but he was about to taste her. He didn't care. He kissed her thigh. Kissed the other. Feeling her legs slightly shake made he say. "Tell me to stop." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"No." She said. She put her hand on his head and pushed it down. "Dont stop."

He kissed her. He began to fiercely pleasure her. Grunting when he swallowed a mouth full of her juices. He sucked on her clit and she was pulling his hair. Begging him for more.

He swiftly pulled away from her and stroked his extremely hard cock.

"You gonna fuck me?" She asked spreading her legs.

"Yes." He leaned down and lined up. "Hope you like it bare." He growled and forcefully pushed in.

 He's cock felt to big inside her but she wasn't telling him to stop. He had one hand roughly tangled in her hair and the other on her hip.

 Her nails were clawing his back. Her grunts were needy and still sounded a bit painful.

Daryl looked at her. His face was feral. She was so turned on.

"Turn around." He ordered. "On your knees." She started to turn. He smacked her ass cheek and she gasped. Beth never thought she would enjoy spanking but feeling him, his hand, made her quiver.

He however wasn't sure if she enjoyed it because of her gasp. But that didnt stop him. She thrusted in her. He repeatedly thrusted and thrusted. He wasn't stopping. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her up.

He held her tight. He used his free hand to squeeze her breast. "Always wondered how they'd feel." Daryl admitted in her ear.

She moaned in his touch. She wasn't able to speak. She was to close to her orgasm and he knew it. He could feel her from the inside. Something he's only imaged.

He moved his hand from her breast and let go of her hair. He slipped his hand down to her clit and drove her insane with pleasure. His other hand held her stomach. The only part of him that was gentle was that hand. He was biting and sucking her shoulder.

They weren't trying to be quite anymore.

"I'm close!" She cried out.

"I know." He rubbed over her stomach. "Come, come for me. Come on me." He started kissing her neck. "Come because I'm telling you too." He growled.

She shook and he could feel her orgasm. He was a gentle men and wanted till she finished. He pulled out and flipped her on her back. He started stroking himself vigorously. She reached her hand up to stroke it for him but he smacked it away.

He came, coating her stomach and vagina.

They were both breathing heavy.

"That was," He thought she was going to hate it. "amazing."

"What?" He asked as he laid next to her.

"I never knew sex could feel like that." She panted.

"You have had sex right?" He asked, scared he was her first time.

"Do my fingers count?" She joked.

He blushed. His face so bright red.

"I'm kidding. I've had sex, just never like that. This was better."

 

 


End file.
